piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kwenn
Welcome to Wikia! I'm glad you found this wiki. I was worried it was going to be a blank page forever. :) Angela (talk) 04:14, 5 July 2006 (UTC) *Ah, nice to see there's someone else on deck! - Kwenn 08:06, 5 July 2006 (UTC) I'll be happy to take it over if you would like or if you plan to work on it help aswell. - Black Hope 23:21 16 July 2006 *I'm still going to contribute, though naturally all help is welcome - Kwenn 15:46, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Kwenn, old buddy! Hey Kwenn, it's Vader1414. Listen, I think the articles we need to focus on most are Davey Jones, Will Turner and Elizibeth Swann. We're gonna need some pictures, and more info then we apparently have. I'll help as much as possible, just tell me what you need from me. -Davy Jones1414 19:34, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *Whatever you can, add. It's nice to see a familiar face - Kwenn 17:43, 28 July 2006 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext I guess you already found it. Btw: . --Splarka (talk) 16:41, 5 August 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, I found the MediaWiki page list, and had a look through it - Kwenn 17:57, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm actually the founder of the Pirates wiki. I was actually told by Wikia that PotC was too narrow of a subject to be made into a Wiki, so I gave up. I recently then checked in on the listings, and there it was, saying that my name was the creator! BTW, I'm also a major contributor to Wookieepedia. My user name is the same if you wanna check out my user page. If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could familiarize me with what you've done here in my absence. Thanks! --Novajoe23 21:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) *It's koovy to have you back! ;) Since there's a Star Wars wiki, I don't see why a PotC wiki is out of the question - and I'm glad you created it, even though you thought you hadn't. I've created a few of the major articles, plus added a bit of community content. Renamed a few pages to make them more pirate-y, and we've got a forum set up. We still don't have many active members, though - Kwenn 15:09, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Hi I've been updating really hard lately, adding many things and noticed I'm the only one. How can we get more Contributers? James Norrington.-January 5, 2007 Welcome Back Good to see you again. James Norrington 17:07, 24 March 2007 (UTC) *Thanks. Recent At World's End material has got me hyped for Pirates again - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 18:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Good to hear, can you make me an Admin? Lol if you want. James Norrington 19:40, 24 March 2007 (UTC) *To be honest, there's not really much to administer, as we have hardly any members. It's more useful for us to continue working on creating and expanding the content - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:31, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Though only slightly related I have a problem going on with Wiki templates. I know that normally I wouldn't bother someone who deals with a different Wiki, but as it turns out, I've posted my question on three different talk-pages and have gotten no results. You can help me, I think. In the main Wikipedia, I've been trying to find out how develop a template solely for fictional characters. How can I do it? --ScungiliGuy 08:43, 31 March 2007 (UTC) *Essentially just study the code for other templates and alter names and suchlike. Alternatively, ask a moderator to create one for you - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 12:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome and I'm glad that you're using my resources. You mentioned my timeline. A lot of the stuff on it, I haven't read or played myself, including The Legend of Jack Sparrow. It's all conjecture.